parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Foster's Adventures of America's Funniest Home Videos
Blake Foster's Adventures of America's Funniest Home Videos is the Blake Foster's Adventures TV series planned by TheCartoonMan12. Episodes All episodes of Blake Foster's Adventures of America's Funniest Home Videos are followed in every Blake Foster's Adventures movie by TheCartoonMan12. Seasons The Episodes Are Going To Be Followed In Every Blake Foster's Adventures Movie by TheCartoonMan12. Trivia * Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Baby Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters will guest star in this show. Gallery IMG_1604.JPG IMG_1605.JPG IMG_1606.JPG IMG_1607.JPG IMG_1608.JPG IMG_1609.JPG IMG_1610.JPG IMG_1611.JPG IMG_1612.JPG IMG_1613.JPG IMG_1614.JPG 20150723_085110.jpg 20150723_085112.jpg 20150723_085115.jpg 20150723_085116.jpg 20150723_085119.jpg 20150723_085120.jpg 20150723_085124.jpg 20150723_085130.jpg 20150723_085131.jpg 20150723_085133.jpg 20150723_085135.jpg 20150723_085137.jpg 20150723_085140.jpg 20150723_085144.jpg 20150725_104120.jpg 20150725_104540.jpg 20150725_104556.jpg 20150725_104559.jpg 20150725_104601.jpg 20160125_091305401.jpg 20160125_091324912.jpg 20160125_091404327.jpg 20160125_091445942.jpg It_wasn't_me_i'm_innocent.jpg 20160117_013824-ANIMATION.gif 20160117_013921-ANIMATION.gif 20160228_115907.jpg 20160304_111907.jpg 20160814_212540.jpg 20160814_212559.jpg 20160814_212631.jpg 20160819_083211.jpg IMG_20180310_111216.jpg IMG_20180310_111247.jpg IMG_20180311_182950.jpg IMG_20180311_183000.jpg IMG 20180425 103424.jpg IMG_20180311_183443.jpg IMG_20180613_104236.jpg IMG_20180613_104418.jpg IMG_20180613_104420.jpg IMG_20180613_104441.jpg IMG_20180613_104455.jpg IMG_20180613_104458.jpg IMG_20180628_082049.jpg IMG_20180628_082130.jpg IMG_20180628_082144.jpg IMG_20180908_094128.jpg IMG_20180908_094158.jpg IMG_20180908_094201.jpg IMG_20180908_094203.jpg IMG_20180908_094204.jpg IMG_20180908_094207.jpg IMG_20180908_094210.jpg IMG_20180908_124139.jpg IMG_20180908_124216.jpg IMG_20180908_124346.jpg IMG_20180908_124352.jpg IMG_20180908_124355.jpg IMG_20180908_124358.jpg IMG_20180908_124403.jpg IMG_20190120_190020.jpg IMG_20190120_190235.jpg IMG_20190120_190654.jpg IMG_20190120_190939.jpg IMG 20190126 111101.jpg IMG 20190126 111132.jpg IMG_20190303_183929.jpg IMG_20190303_183943.jpg IMG_20190303_184007.jpg IMG_20190303_184036.jpg IMG_20190310_182722.jpg IMG_20190310_182749.jpg IMG_20190310_182824.jpg IMG_20190310_182835.jpg IMG_20190310_182847.jpg IMG_20190310_182901.jpg IMG_20190310_182918.jpg IMG_20190310_184255.jpg IMG_20190310_184257.jpg IMG_20190310_184258.jpg IMG_20190310_184259.jpg IMG_20190310_184301.jpg IMG_20190310_184303.jpg IMG_20190310_184310.jpg IMG_20190310_184737.jpg IMG_20190310_184845.jpg IMG_20190310_184906.jpg IMG_20190310_185914.jpg IMG_20190310_185934.jpg IMG_20190310_185935.jpg IMG_20190310_185936.jpg IMG_20190310_185937.jpg IMG_20190310_185938.jpg IMG_20190311_184923.jpg IMG_20190311_184936.jpg IMG_20190311_184937.jpg IMG_20190311_184938.jpg IMG_20190311_184938_1.jpg IMG_20190311_184939.jpg IMG_20190311_184939_1.jpg IMG_20190311_184940.jpg IMG_20190311_184940_1.jpg IMG_20190311_184941.jpg IMG_20190311_184941_1.jpg IMG_20190311_184942.jpg IMG_20190311_184942_1.jpg IMG_20190311_184943.jpg IMG_20190311_184943_1.jpg IMG_20190311_184944.jpg IMG_20190311_184944_1.jpg IMG_20190311_184945.jpg IMG_20190311_184946.jpg IMG_20190311_184947.jpg IMG_20190311_185004.jpg IMG_20190311_185004_1.jpg IMG_20190311_185005.jpg IMG_20190311_185005_1.jpg IMG_20190311_185006.jpg IMG_20190311_185007.jpg IMG_20190311_185008.jpg IMG_20190311_185102.jpg IMG_20190311_185103.jpg IMG_20190311_185104.jpg IMG_20190311_185105.jpg IMG 20190330 101756.jpg IMG 20190330 101804.jpg IMG 20190330 101805.jpg IMG 20190330 101806.jpg IMG 20190330 101807.jpg IMG 20190330 101808.jpg IMG 20190330 101809.jpg IMG 20190330 101811.jpg IMG 20190330 101812.jpg IMG 20190330 101814.jpg IMG 20190330 101818.jpg IMG 20190330 101819.jpg IMG 20190330 101822.jpg IMG 20190330 101824.jpg IMG 20190330 101826.jpg IMG 20190330 101828.jpg IMG 20190330 101830.jpg IMG 20190330 101834.jpg IMG 20190330 101834 1.jpg IMG 20190330 101836.jpg IMG 20190330 101840.jpg IMG 20190330 101841.jpg IMG 20190330 101842.jpg IMG_20190407_092049.jpg IMG_20190407_092106.jpg IMG_20190407_092123.jpg IMG_20190407_092143.jpg IMG_20190407_092153.jpg IMG_20190407_092201.jpg IMG_20190407_092204.jpg IMG_20190407_092210.jpg IMG_20190407_092302.jpg IMG_20190407_092326.jpg IMG_20190407_091534.jpg IMG_20190407_091546.jpg IMG_20190407_091627.jpg IMG_20190407_091641.jpg IMG_20190407_091728.jpg IMG_20190407_091737.jpg IMG_20190407_092803.jpg IMG_20190407_092832.jpg IMG_20190407_093916.jpg IMG_20190407_094015.jpg IMG_20190407_094026.jpg IMG_20190407_094120.jpg IMG_20190407_094150.jpg IMG_20190407_094204.jpg IMG 20190413 084055.jpg IMG_20190413_084132.jpg IMG 20190413 084213.jpg IMG_20190413_084901.jpg IMG_20190413_084935.jpg IMG_20190413_084937.jpg IMG_20190413_084947.jpg IMG_20190413_085000.jpg IMG_20190413_085007.jpg IMG_20190413_085009.jpg IMG_20190413_085011.jpg IMG_20190413_085756.jpg IMG_20190413_085808.jpg IMG_20190413_085819.jpg IMG_20190413_085829.jpg IMG_20190413_085840.jpg IMG_20190413_085924.jpg IMG_20190413_090040.jpg IMG_20190413_090057.jpg IMG_20190413_090155.jpg IMG_20190413_090215.jpg IMG_20190413_090252.jpg IMG_20190413_090315.jpg IMG_20190413_090325.jpg IMG_20190413_090357.jpg IMG_20190413_090431.jpg IMG_20190413_093238.jpg IMG_20190413_093238_1.jpg IMG_20190413_093239.jpg IMG_20190413_093241.jpg IMG_20190413_093242.jpg IMG_20190413_093135.jpg IMG_20190413_093142.jpg IMG_20190413_093145.jpg IMG_20190413_093147.jpg IMG_20190413_093147_1.jpg IMG_20190413_093149.jpg IMG_20190413_093150.jpg IMG_20190413_093151.jpg IMG_20190413_093153.jpg IMG_20190413_093154.jpg IMG_20190413_093156.jpg IMG_20190413_093157.jpg IMG_20190413_093158.jpg IMG_20190413_093159.jpg Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:TV Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas